waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
My Soul to Keep
|season=1 |number=21 |image=File:My Soul to Keep title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=April 24, 1989 |writer=John Kubichan |director=William Fruet |previous=Vengeance is Mine |next=So Shall Ye Reap }} "My Soul to Keep" is the twenty-first episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The time to reproduce, and thus increase their army, has come for the aliens. But the offspring are endangered by radiation and the aliens take a risky move to ensure their future. Synopsis Alien eggs dying in the cavern's heat are moved to an icehouse to hatch. Quinn tells Cash, Suzanne's ex-husband and reporter, that she works for a secret government operation to kill illegal aliens in the United States. Cash tries to blackmail her into giving him information for a story on the Blackwood Project, but she refuses. Prompted by Norton's intercepts, Harrison and Ironhorse steal an egg from the icehouse for Suzanne to examine. When Ironhorse's commandos attack and destroy the remaining eggs, Cash follows them in and, seeing the aliens, agrees to keep silent. Notes *John Colicos is known to ''Star Trek'' fans as the Klingon warrior Kor from the ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' episode "Errand of Mercy". Colicos would later go on to reprise the role of Kor in the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' episodes "Blood Oath", "The Sword of Kahless" and "Once More Unto the Breach". Quotes :Advocate #2: These humans are traitorous. :Advocate #3: We'll be doing a great service for the entire universe to kill each and every one of these revolting human beings. :Advocate #1: Death to all humans! Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Michael Parks as Cash McCullough *John Colicos as Quinn *Michael Dyson as Farmer/Alien *Bruce McFee as Guard *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #1 *Ric Sarabia as Advocate #2 *Michael Copeman as Advocate #3 *Vito Rezza as Stavrakos *Moshin Sherazee as Cabbie/Alien *Randy Atmadja as Old Clerk *Robert Bidaman as Cooper *Peter Van Wart as Camera Crew #1 *Andre Mayers as Camera Crew #2 *Myron Senkus as Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by Jon Kubichan *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Ron Stannett *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Maxine Rennes-Gunderson - Hair Stylist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *Jamie Paul Rock - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Tom Mather - Sound Mixer *George Solakofski - Dialogue Editor *Brad Stephenson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Jeff Morgan - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects * Kim Davidson - Graphics Artist Stunts *Robert Hannah - Action Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Gordon Langevin - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jill MacLauchlan - First Assistant Camera *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles *Susan Forrest - Casting: Canada Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Gary Larson - Cartoons: "The Far Side" *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744041/ My Soul to Keep] at IMDb *Thesis: My Soul to Keep (War of the Worlds 1×20, Part 1) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive *Thesis: My Soul to Keep, Continued (War of the Worlds 1×20, Part 2) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive *Thesis: My Soul to Keep, Concluded (War of the Worlds 1×20, Part 3) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes